The instant invention relates generally to body building devices, and more particularly, to a U-leg bar exercising device.
Numerous body building devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to develop leg muscles. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.